Bad boy, good girl
by kellyzelda1000
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando él chico que te gusta no muestra interés en absolutamente nadie? pues ignorar el sentimiento, claro. Pero Red no contaba con que sus amigas le organizaran una 'cita a ciegas', ni que Tucker le propusiera ausentarse para irse con él. DESCONTINUADO.


Trataba de apartar la mirada del chico a mi lado, pero era imposible. Esa mirada desinteresada fija en el pizarrón, los mechones de cabello que escapaban de su chullo; tan negro y sedoso a simple vista, quisiera tocarlo. Enredarlo entre mis dedos mientras nuestras lenguas se entrelazan en una danza erótic…

— ¡Red!

El grito del señor Garrison me saco de mis pensamientos. Me gire al frente, dispuesta a escuchar el aburrido sermón.

— ¿vas a poner atención de una jodida vez?

—sí, lo siento.

Baje la mirada hasta mi libreta, fingiendo escribir; pero en realidad estaba en otra cosa. Enserio, ¿soy idiota? De todos los chicos de octavo grado, ¿me fije en el que menos interés ha puesto en nadie?

De reojo lo volví a mirar, mantenía su vista fija en el pizarrón, pero se veía pensativo. Es tan apuesto… ¡arg! Parezco una adolescente enamorada, cosa que no soy, solo me gusta…

Volví a escribir. Hace tiempo que me hice a la idea de que él nunca se fijaría en mí, pero me era imposible no ilusionarme con un gesto, aunque fuera pequeño y estúpido. Como cuando recogió el lápiz que se me cayó, o cuando nos tocó el proyecto del huevo y siempre se ofrecía a cuidarlo cuando yo no podía.

Sé que es una pendejada, pero supongo que así soy. Me aferro a cualquier esperanza, por más mínima y tonta que sea. Por esa forma de pensar me he llevado muchas decepciones, y al parecer no aprendo de errores, pero ¿Qué más hacer?

—Red.

La voz de Wendy me sobresalto, alcé la cabeza, ya que ella se encontraba parada frente a mi pupitre.

— ¿sí?

— ya es hora del almuerzo y no te has movido, ¿Qué te pasa?

Recorrí con la mirada el aula, en efecto, estaba vacía a excepción de Wendy y Bebe. Me levante, sonriendo.

—lo siento, estaba pensando algo.

Sospecho que soy buena escondiendo mis sentimientos, ya que cuando me encuentro mal o algo deprimida finjo bien ante mis amigas, y cuando me toca trabajar con Craig mi voz no tiembla y no me sonrojo.

No me malentiendan, confió en mis amigas, pero no me gusta hablar de mí; cuando alguien me pregunta algo sobre mí evito el tema.

Quizás y tengo muy baja el autoestima, sin embargo no me importa. Mientras siga con mi vida normalmente por mi está bien.

— ¿todo bien Red?

—sí, ¿Qué tal tú? Escuche que regresaste con Clyde.

Desviar la atención a Bebe siempre funcionaba, podría estar hablando horas sobre ella misma.

—sí, sé que no se merecía otra oportunidad, pero bueno; es muy lindo, ayer me llevo a comprar zapatos.

Y así transcurrió la conversación hasta llegar a la cafetería. En la mesa era casi lo mismo, Nichole hablaba sobre Token, Bebe de Clyde, Wendy de Stan y yo… bueno, estaba escuchándolas (n/a: la historia de mi vida), hasta que Wendy me miro.

— ¿y tú, Red?

—es cierto, ¿no te gusta nadie?

A nadie le había dicho que el chico más indiferente de toda la escuela me gustaba, y así lo quería. No soportaría su burla hacia mí ni su, más que evidente, rechazo. Otra razón para no confesarse; porque, si ya sabes que te va a rechazar, ¿para qué humillarte más, confesándote?

—no, prefiero concentrarme en mis estudios.

Estallido de carcajadas, era de esperarse.

—vamos, ¿no confías en nosotras?

—si, por eso les digo que nadie me gusta.

Suspiro colectivo.

— ¿ni siquiera Kyle, Tweek, Kenny, Cra…?

— ¿Kenny? Pero si es un jodido mujeriego. —argumento Bebe

Se debatían entre ellas, mientras yo me terminaba mi sándwich. Mire disimuladamente la mesa de los chicos, donde estaba Craig, casi a mi lado. Estaba mirando su comida, pero hizo amago de levantar la vista, por lo que rápidamente regrese la mirada hasta las chicas.

—ya se, ¿Qué tal si te conseguimos una cita a ciegas?

Me atragante, llamando su atención, Wendy me daba palmaditas en la espalda.

—no, no quiero una jodida cita a ciegas.

Susurre, mirándolas mal.

—vamos, será divertido. Será como salir con un amigo.

Me dijo Nichole, sonriéndome. Heidi bufo.

—sí, claro. Los chicos nos consideran ''pestes''; la única vez que invitaron a jugar a alguna de nosotras fue cuando a Bebe le crecieron las tetas.

Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella. Pero las demás objetaron.

—bien, lleguemos a un acuerdo, te hacemos la cita con algún chico que no sea un idiota o un mujeriego. Pero no le diremos que será cita de pre-novios, sino una cita de amigos.

Arque una ceja, la verdad era que no necesitaba esa estupidez, pero las conocía perfectamente; no me dejarían en paz hasta la universidad, así que no tuve más remedio que aceptar.

—está bien, pero si comienza a decir idioteces me voy.

— ¿idioteces?

Pregunto muy inocentemente Wendy.

—ya sabes, con sus bi-curiosidades, adoraciones a Hitler, planes del gobierno para nuestra destrucción o cosas así.

Bebe anotaba en una pequeña libreta varios nombres, tachando tres.

—me estoy haciendo una idea.

Comento, divertida. Gire los ojos y me levante.

Salí a paso apresurado, tanta conversación dirigida hacia a mí me agobiaba.

Entre al aula, dispuesta a estudiar algo antes de que la clase comenzara de nuevo. Me senté en mi lugar y saque un libro, justo cuando lo abrí Craig entro al salón, seguido de Tweek y Clyde

—hola Red, las chicas preguntan por ti.

Dijo Clyde, acercándose a mí. Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo.

—hola, Clyde.

Se sentó en su lugar, atrás de mí. Tweek se sentó frente a Craig y él se sentó a mi lado. No pude concentrarme más, pues Craig no apartaba la vista de mí.

— ¿se te ofrece algo?

Frunció el ceño, supongo que lo moleste, pero odio que me miren sin decirme nada.

—…nada.

Contesto, seguido de mostrarme el dedo. Gire los ojos y regrese a mi lectura. ¿Qué me gusta de él? La misma pregunta que me hago diario. Creo que es su personalidad tan misteriosa. Nunca sabes exactamente que esté pensando. Un momento… ¿y si tenía algo en mi cara? Apresuradamente me levante y corrí al baño, al entrar me mire al espejo… pero no encontré nada. Alce una ceja, ¿en la ropa? Tampoco, solo mi enorme abrigo morado oscuro, falda, mallas y botas bajas. Lo normal. ¿Entonces? Bah, que chico tan raro.

Regrese al salón justo cuando sonó la campana. Genial, no había estudiado nada. Al entrar fruncí el ceño, ya que Clyde tenía mi libreta en sus manos.

—t-tratamos de quitársela, pero el hijo de ¡AGH! puta es fuerte.

Comento Tweek, a modo de disculpa. Camine rápidamente y se la arrebate, pero era tarde, ya había leído algunas cosas.

— ¡hey! Estaba leyendo esos poemas, escribes bien.

—vete a la mierda, Donovan.

— '' _Ante tu gélida mirada mi fuego se apaga,_

 _Flaquean mis impuros intentos de conquista,_

 _Tu indiferencia a mi corazón penetra como una daga_

 _Más sin embargo mis sentimientos no cambian, comprendiendo que soy masoquista''_

No es posible, Craig Tucker recitando el peor y estúpido poema que se me ocurrió en una aburrida clase de matemáticas. Lo miro boquiabierta, mientras él se muerde los labios, seguro aguantando las ganas de reír.

Mi pecho se oprimió, pero, como dije antes, soy buena escondiendo mis emociones. Me encogí de hombros y arranque la hoja, la arrugue y la tire a la basura.

Me senté tratando de ignorar a todo mundo. La clase comenzó.

—bien chicos, como saben la semana que viene son los exámenes.

Algunas quejas llenaron mis oídos, pero yo seguía en shock.

—pues bien, a modo de repaso quiero que expongan en parejas un tema que les asignare. Lo quiero mañana, a más tardar en tres días.

Busque con la mirada a Heidi, y nos sonreímos.

—antes de que comiencen a mamar verga, yo les voy a asignar sus parejas.

Todos negamos, pero él nos calló.

— ¡silencio! Eh tenido problemas, siempre quedan los más flojos con flojos, y los inteligentes entre ellos.

Todos nos vimos entre todos, Kenny sonreía, Kyle bufaba, etcétera.

—bien, los ordenare equitativamente, un flojo y un trabajador. Quiero que trabajen los dos, ¿bien? Comenzare. Kyle con Cartman, Wendy con Tweek, Token con Clyde, Red con Craig, Heidi con…

Deje de escuchar, de pensar e incluso de respirar. Esto no estaba pasando, no.

—… y por ultimo Kenny y Butters. Bien, si alguien tiene quejas… —La mayoría levanto la mano—…pueden metérselas por el culo.

La campana sonó, antes de salir el profesor nos dio a escoger un papel a todos, dentro tenía el tema que nos tocaría. Tome el mío y lo leí. ME CAGO EN DIOS.

—''poesía''

Leyó Tucker en voz alta, sonriendo burlonamente cuando le di el papel.

—bien, yo lo haré todo sola, pondré tu nombre.

Me levante, recogiendo mis cosas rápidamente y me precipitándome a la salida, pero una mano en mi muñeca me detuvo. Me giro bruscamente, quedando frente a frente con Craig.

—no, quiero participar. Iré a tu casa hoy.

Sin dejarme rechazarlo, me soltó y camino tranquilamente. Yo solo resople, desanimada. ¿Cómo coño olvidarme de él, teniéndolo tan cerca? Me dirigí a la salida, encontrándome con Token, Clyde y Tweek. Estos últimos querían hablar conmigo, los mande a la mierda y camine más a prisa. Al llegar a casa salude a mis padres y subí a mi cuarto. Cerré con seguro y tire con odio mi mochila, dejándome caer en la cama.

Dejemos las cosas claras, Red. Él y sus amigos maricas leyeron ese ridículo poema que confesaba de alguna forma tus sentimientos hacia el señor nieves. ¿Bien? Y él se rio ¿no? Si, o eso parecía. Okey, ¿Qué significa cuando alguien se entera de los sentimientos de una persona y se ríe?... mierda, no lo sé. Necesito preguntarle a Wendy. Ella es la más seria de todas.

Tome mi celular y marque su número.

— _¿hola?_

—hola Wen, necesito tu ayuda.

— _hola Red, claro. Dime._

—verás, una prima cercana se le declaro a un chico… bueno, no directamente. Él leyó algo donde ella se confesaba, pero no decía nombres ni nada. Aun así se intuía quien era. El caso es que él se rio en su cara. ¿Qué significa eso?

— _mmm… pues claro que significa que no la acepto, pero también puede ser que se pusiera nervioso… ¿Cómo se rio?_

—pues… dice que solo se mordió los labios, como aguantando la risa.

— _puede que haga ese gesto cuando está nervioso, ¿no crees?_

—puede ser, gracias Wendy, aclaraste mis dudas. (Y una mierda)

Escuche su risa ahogada al otro lado del teléfono.

— _claro, mándale saludos a tu ''prima''_

La hija de puta no se tragó el cuento.

—es enserio, Wendy. No puedo aclararle las ideas yo porque no tengo experiencia con chicos.

Sin esperar contradicción, colgué. Arroje lejos el dichoso celular, estrellándose contra la puerta, causando un golpe seco.

Bien, puntos a aclarar. ¿Tucker hacia eso de morderse los labios cuando está nervioso? Bueno, nunca está nervioso. O por lo menos no lo demuestra.

Me estaba agobiando demasiado. ¡Qué más da! De todas formas nunca me imaginé saliendo con él o… bueno, supongo que me pregunto de vez en cuando si sus besos son sabor… mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un golpeteo insistente en la puerta. Me levante y abrí, encontrándome a Craig y a mi madre.

—cariño, escuche un golpe, ¿Qué paso?

—nada, se… me cayó mi celular.

—oh, bien. Este chico te busca, les llamare cuando la comida este lista.

—gracias, señora.

Dijo Craig educadamente. Mi madre sonrió y bajo las escaleras. Él entro a mi cuarto, sin permiso de nadie. Se sentó en la cama y paseo su vista por la habitación.

—me esperaba algo más rosa. Así me gusta bastante.

Tenía algunos libros sobre mi escritorio, junto con mi computadora. Algunas fotografías mías y familiares sobre la mesita de noche, junto con un despertador de Terrance y Phillips.

—bueno, antes era rosa. Pero el verde oliva me gusta más.

Comente la pintura de las paredes, para dispersar el ambiente tenso que se formaba entre nosotros.

—como sea, ¿comenzamos?

Pasó media hora, trabajábamos tranquilamente, hasta que mamá toco la puerta y nos dijo que bajáramos a comer.

Al levantarme del escritorio Craig se quedó parado en la puerta, sin salir del todo. Me detuve en seco al notar que no se movía.

— ¿Por qué no sales?

—las damas primero.

Baje la mirada rápidamente y camine a paso acelerado para que no viera lo sonrojada que estaba. A este chico le son necesarias tres jodidas palabras para aturdirme.

Al terminar de comer, subimos a mi cuarto de nuevo, siguiendo con la exposición.

—… y luego presentamos algunos ejemplos de poemas de romance, oda y elegía. También podría…

— ¿a ti te gustan de romance, cierto?

Esa pregunta me saco del hilo de la conversación. Apreté los dientes para mitigar la vergüenza.

— ¿a qué viene esa pregunta fuera de lugar?

Tan solo me miraba, a la espera de su respuesta. Cerré el libro bruscamente.

—pues sí, me gustan. ¿No se te hace tarde o algo?

La estaba cagando, pero el hecho de que me recuerde como él y Clyde leyeron algo personal sin remordimientos me provocaba ira. Se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en su asiento. Sí, mi cama.

—no, mis padres me quieren en casa hasta las 6 o 7.

Mire de reojo el reloj, eran las 4 y media. Bufe bastante exasperada, regresando a mi explicación. Después de un rato una canción de My Chemical Romance comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente. Busque mi celular, pues esa canción quería decir que me llamaban. Lo encontré tirado cerca de la puerta. Lo levante y conteste.

— _¡Red! ¡Ya encontramos al chico perfecto para tu cita!_

El grito de Bebe, más el hecho de que tenía el celular en altavoz provoco mi sonrojo, ni siquiera me gire a ver a Craig.

—discu-culpa.

Dije más alto de lo normal y salí de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

— ¡cállate Bebe! No grites esas cosas.

— _upss, lo siento. Me emocione, perdón, perdón._

—arg, ¿solo me llamas para eso? Mira, estoy haciendo la tarea, no puedo hablar ahora.

— _¿eh? ¿Tu sola? Creí que Craig te ayudaría._

—está ayudándome, si me disculpas…

— _¡espera! Te diré cuando es la cita. Mañana a las…_

Colgué, ignorándola. Abrí la puerta, arrojando el celular en la cama, a un lado de Craig. Este solo me miraba con una ceja alzada. No pude mantenerle la mirada.

—no sabía que te gustaba My chemical romance.

Suspire bastante aliviada, olvidándome de la llamada tan vergonzosa.

—sí, me gusta bastante.

—creí que eras más de Justin Bieber o algo así.

—la verdad es que prefiero el rock, a Heidi y a mí nos encanta.

Mencione, mientras tomaba de nuevo asiento y abría el libro en la misma página.

—ya veo. En fin, nunca pensé que necesitarías de la intervención de Bebe para conseguir una cita.

Comento tranquilamente, volviendo a escribir en la cartulina. Me sentí demasiado incomoda, tenía que aclarar eso, aunque no sabía exactamente porque.

— ¡no es lo que crees! Ella… se preocupó a su manera cuando supo que no me gusta nadie y me arreglo una ''cita a ciegas'' con algún chico. Pero no es nada serio.

Aclare, sin levantar la mirada. No volvió a decir nada, solo comentaba de vez en cuando cosas del trabajo, y al dar las 7:34 terminamos.

—lo siento, llegaras tarde por mi culpa.

Me disculpe, acompañándolo a la puerta principal. Él se giró y me miro, extrañado.

— ¿por tu culpa? Pero si apenas y terminamos.

—pero la llamada de Bebe me quito tiempo.

Alzo una ceja, divertido.

—tranquila, llegare más tarde si no te callas. Espero y no se te olvide la tarea.

Negué, mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta y lo abría, Craig salió tranquilamente. Al salir junto con él entrecerré la puerta, quedando detrás de él. Se giró y me miro.

—nos vemos mañana.

Dije, estirando la mano. En lugar de responder, paso su mano derecha por mi fleco, dejando descubierta mi frente, donde deposito un beso. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, mientras se separaba de mí y se daba media vuelta. Al doblar la esquina entre a la casa, aun perpleja.

— ¿Red? ¿Ya se fue tu amigo?

Pregunto mi madre, asentí y subí rápidamente a mi cuarto. Al cerrar la puerta me recargue y me deje caer. Abrace mis rodillas y escondí la cabeza entre ellas. Craig me beso. ¡CRAIG TUCKER! ¡Besándome!

—que exagerada soy, fue un beso a modo de despedida.

Me dije a mi misma en voz alta, tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarme. Me levante y tome la cartulina donde habíamos trabajado. La enrolle con cuidado y la metí en mi mochila, para que no se me olvidara.

— ¡Red! Baja, te buscan.

Al bajar las escaleras me encontré con Bebe.

— ¡hey! Vi a Craig saliendo de tu casa.

Menciono sentándose en las escaleras, la imite.

—sí, terminamos el proyecto. No es vago como dice Garrison, fue de gran ayuda.

Conversamos un rato, incluso salimos de casa para ver el atardecer. Al final pregunte

— ¿a qué se debía tu visita?

— ¡oh! Estaba tan sumida en la conversación que ni lo recordé. Tu cita será mañana a las 5, en el parque.

Suspire, recargando mi barbilla en mis rodillas. Bebe se levantó, dispuesta a irse.

— ¿sabes? Creo que comienzo a arrepentirme de esa cita.

—vamos, será divertido. Además si decides irte o algo estaré cerca.

Dicho esto, se despidió abrazándome, correspondí.

—nos vemos mañana.

Susurre, al separarnos. Entre a mi casa y, después de la cena subí a mi cuarto a dormir.

Al entrar lo primero que hice fue ponerme la pijama, después me deje caer en la cama, dispuesta a dormir, pero en lugar de sentir mi cómoda almohada sentí algo golpear mi cabeza. Me levante rápidamente, recordando que arroje mi celular a la cama. Sobre él había una nota.

 _Te propongo algo, ¿Qué tal si, en lugar de ir a tu aburrida y estúpida ''cita a ciegas'' te escapas conmigo? Si no afecta a tus principios de niña buena, claro._

La sonrisa tonta que puse casi me parte la cara, ¡Craig Tucker me proponía escapar con él!

 **Hace rato que quería escribir algo de esta pareja. ¿Qué les pareció?**


End file.
